


Painting Flowers

by ChuckShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckShipsIt/pseuds/ChuckShipsIt
Summary: He's still painting flowers.





	

Mary watched as Dean and Castiel race around the yard, smiles shining brighter than the sun. She smiled softly to herself before looking back at the white flowers that stood tall with pride. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead before she heard heavy breathing beside her, she looked up, Castiel sat next to her. She saw Dean slowly making his way toward them. 

Castiel hands hover the flowers, wanting to touch but not wanting to ruin. "They're beautiful." The six year old whispered. "I wish I had some." 

"Castiel!" His mother shouted from next door. "It's time for dinner."

He stood up with a frown. "I'll see you later, Dean." He smiled slightly before kissing the other boy's cheek. 

Dean blushed before watching Castiel run home. "Mom, can I borrow one of your flowers?" He asked. "I want to give it to Cas, but I want to make it a special flower." 

Mary looked at him tenderly. "Of course, we can paint it a color that is very special." She picked the tallest one before standing up and dusting herself off with her free hand. "Come on, we got some paint in the garage." 

Dean looked at all of the paint colors but shaking his head sadly. "Not the right color." He pouted. "Can we go to the store?" 

Mary smiled at her adorable son. "Yea, let just tell John so he knows he has babysitting duty for a another hour." She disappeared into the house for a few minutes before coming back out. "Come on, you hold the flower, make sure it doesn't get ruin, alright?" 

They made it to the store before Mary led Dean toward the paint. She watched as his eyes darted, before widening as he grinned and pointed at the paint he wanted. A sapphire blue. 

"That's just like his eyes!" Dean exclaimed excitedly. 

Mary bought the paint before they made their way home, she helped him paint the flower. 

"It's beautiful." Dean whispered as he watched the paint dry. 

"Cas is going to love it." Mary grinned as she patted his head. 

The next day, Castiel came running over with a bright smile on his face. "Dean!" He giggled as his arms wrapped around the other six year old. "What are we going to do today?" 

"Follow me, I have something to show you." Dean grabbed his hand before leading him to the garage. He picked up the flower before giving it to Castiel. 

"For me?" Castiel received a nod. "Thank you, it's beautiful." He kissed his cheek before the tears slowly fell down his chubby cheeks. "I love it."

**Painting Flowers**

It was Castiel's birthday, he was turning sixteen. Dean twirled the flower in his hands, the flower was painted the same color as his eyes, he tapped his foot as he waited for Castiel to show. The door opened and Castiel smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled as he admired how beautiful he was. "I know you said no birthday presents, but here." He held out the flower.

"Oh, Dean." Castiel whispered, he reacted the same way every time. "It's beautiful. I love it." He twirled the flower in his hands as his smile widen. "I love you." He kissed his cheek. 

Dean didn't say those three words back, he was scared, but he smiled and kissed his head as his arms wrapped around the younger boy.  _I love you too._

**Painting Flowers**

Dean buried his head into the white sheets as his hand clenched around a cold one. Mary and Sam was quiet next to him, John was on his way from the auto shop. 

"Wake up, baby." He whispered as he lifted his head. He stared at the bruises that littered Castiel's face along with the cuts. "You gotta wake up, I need you. I need you, I know I should have noticed and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have noticed...I should have. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise you that. So you gotta wake up, so I can protect you. I'll paint all the flowers you want, you want 20? I'll do it, 400? You got it, baby. Just wake up, please, I need you." Tears were dripping onto the sheets. "I love you, please wake up! Please, baby, please..." 

His mother wrapped her arms around him as she tried not to breakdown, listening to his heart wrenching sobs. The heart monitor stopped. 

**Painting Flowers**

Dean listened to the crunching of the snow beneath his feet. His gloved hands twirled the painted flower as memories flashed through the snowflakes that danced around him. He stopped before dropping to his knees, he didn't care that the snow was soaking his pants. 

_Castiel Novak_

_Wonderful Son and boyfriend_

_May Heaven welcome the new Angel_

He choked on a sob before placing the sapphire blue flower onto the white blanket of snow.

"Hello, beautiful." He wiped his tears away. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. I love you." 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] Painting Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384422) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
